Electric machines, often contained within a machine cavity of a housing, generally include a stator assembly and a rotor assembly. For some electric machines, the stator assembly can be secured to the housing using different coupling techniques to generally secure the electric machine within the housing. During operation of some electric machines, heat energy can be generated by both the stator assembly and the rotor assembly, as well as some other components of the electric machine. The increase in heat energy produced by some elements of the electric machine can lead to inefficient machine operations or limitations in output.